


A Princess and A Psychic

by Amethystia



Category: Firefly
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Multi, River knows everything and likes to taunt people, River's mindreading, Romance, Starts after Out of Gas, Suspense, slow-burn, sort of royalty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: A mysterious figure from River's past ends up on Serenity. The crew decide to protect her and maybe bite of more than they can chew.
Relationships: Hoban Washburne/Zoë Washburne, Jayne Cobb/River Tam/Original Female Character(s), Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam, Malcolm Reynolds/Inara Serra, River Tam/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, another new story. As usual, it was gnawing at my brain. Literally, I've been dreaming about it for weeks. A bit out of character for me lately, but we are jumping right into the story, no prologue. Read, review and enjoy!

Mal came awake slowly. He was surprised to see his crew, he was sure he hadn’t hit the button.

“Did I call you guys back?” He asked. They shook their heads.

“I take full responsibility, sir.” Zoe said, smiling at him from the bed along one wall.

“Told you guys to stay away.”

“Won’t happen again, sir.” She told him, still grinning. Simon hushed them both, telling Mal not to move, but the Captain looked around at his crew. He frowned when his gaze fell on an unknown girl on the bed on the other wall. She had long light brown hair and very pale skin. Her face was bruised and cut.

“Who’s that?” Mal slurred out.

“We were hoping you’d be able to tell us.” Shepard Book said. “We found her here with you. She was hiding in the kitchen, terrified out of her mind.” He explained.

“Never seen her before in my life.” He managed to get out before slipping unconscious again. The others exchanged looks.

“Someone answered the distress call. The new part and the Captain’s injuries are proof enough of that.” Kaylee said.

“And they turned on him, clearly, but he seems to have gotten the better of them somehow.” Zoe said.

“Maybe she snuck on when whatever was going down…went down?” Kaylee suggested. “The poor girl looks something awful, but there’s no doubt she’s pretty. Slavers?”

“If they were, they wouldn’t get much for her, in her condition. I think its something else.” Simon said.

“Whadaya mean, doc?” Wash asked.

“From my initial examination, I found barely an inch of her not covered in cuts and bruises. But that’s not all.” Simon elaborated, then he looked down, a look of disgust and barely contained rage coming across his face. “She’s been raped, multiple times. Over the course of months, most likely. At least 3 broken bones right now and some that didn’t heal properly. I’ll have to rebreak her leg in two places to set it properly. There’s evidence of defensive wounds on her hands as well. She fought her captors, viciously and constantly. The abrasions on her wrists and ankles indicate she spent a lot of time bound, possibly gagged as well if the cuts on the edges of her mouth are any indication.” He went on, growing angrier with each word. She appeared to be the same age as River. How could anyone do this to a teenage girl?

“But who is she?” Jayne asked.

“She’s the princess.” River said suddenly, perching herself on the edge of the counter near the girl’s head.

“What? Princess? There ain’t no princesses.” Jayne snapped.

“Actually, there is one royal family left descended from those that left Earth That Was.” It was Simon who replied.

“I thought that was a myth?” Kaylee asked, cocking her head to the side in interest.

“It’s not.” Inara and Simon spoke at the same time.

“The story goes that there were ten royal families left on Earth That Was when the people fled to space. The planets they chose formed the Alliance. They were initially run by a masked constitutional monarchy. The Parliament had most of the power, but the Royal Family was high up in the government and did have executive power in certain situations. Most had been constitutional monarchies before heading into space so not much changed for them.” Inara explained.

“Slowly the families began to die out. There were lots of theories. Plagues, fertility issues, assassinations. More and more of the families essentially went into hiding. Their existence passed into myth.” Simon picked up the tale.

“On Xenon, where I was born and trained as a Companion, it was traditional for Companions to learn about Royal history and even swear oaths of loyalty to them. The last Queen died six months before I finished my training. We were sworn to never speak of it outside the training houses. There were no more history lessons, no more oaths of loyalty. They pretended that the Royals had never existed in the first place.” Inara added, sounding like she had long be irritated by this censorship.

“My father was high up in the government on Osiris. He brought me to see the Princess during her christening. This could be her. I only saw her a few times. But River saw her more. While I was at Medical School, and before that, Father brought her to spend time with the Princess. No one else high enough in Parliament had a daughter around the same age. The King and Queen wanted her socialized but not in danger. They trusted my father.” Simon told them. “If River says this is her, I trust her.”

“Ah hell, doc, what are we supposed to do with a gorram princess?” Jayne asked.

“Is the Royal Family on Osiris the last one then?” Kaylee asked. Simon and Inara nodded.

“It was down to Xenon and Osiris, until the passing of the Queen on Xenon. The others died out before any of us were born.” Inara said.

“So how in the verse did the last Princess end up here?” Wash asked.

“They were taking her to the Academy.” River said suddenly, reaching out to stroke the girl’s hair from her face.

“You can’t know that, River.” Simon said.

“The same Academy where you were, River?” Kaylee asked. River nodded. “They were gonna experiment on her?” The young mechanic looked like she was going to be sick.

“But I thought the Academy was government sponsored? Why would she need to be kidnapped in order to get there?” Inara brought up. Simon shrugged.

“My parents were against it.” The girl had opened her eyes and was looking at River. Simon went over to her.

“You need to rest.” He said, adjusting her IV line and taking some vitals.

“River? Is that you? It’s been so long.” The girl asked, ignoring Simon and staring at River.

“Yes, Lily, its me. More or less.” River replied, smiling at the girl.

“I think you have some explaining to do, sweetie.” Zoe said. The girl, Lily, nodded.

“Don’t exert yourself, but if you can explain, that would be helpful.” Simon said gently.

“You’re Simon, aren’t you? River’s big brother? She used to talk about you all the time.” Lily finally looked at Simon, who smiled and nodded.

“We met a few times when you were very little.” He said. Lily nodded.

“I know, I do have a vague recollection.” She said.

“Can you tell us how you came to be here?” Zoe prompted. Lily took a deep breath.

“It started a few years ago. River came to see me one last time to say goodbye before she went to the Academy. She left me with what was sort of their entrance exam. We had some of the same tutors and we both found most lessons to be fairly easy. They called us prodigies.” Lily began. “I was bored, so I did the exam. It must have been programed to send out a wave anytime someone successfully completed it because the next day a government official came to the palace asking for me to be sent to the Academy. But my parents said fourteen was too young to be away from the palace. They were worried about me. I was the last Princess. My mother was barren due to a disease and any children my father might have wouldn’t be legitimate. Not that he would. My father cared more for my mother than for continuing the line. That didn’t mean they didn’t want to protect me.” Lily paused, wiping a tear from her eye as she thought of her parents. “But that didn’t stop the government from trying. They kept asking my parents. For two years they badgered them until finally, shortly after my sixteenth birthday, they agreed. So, I ran. One of the guards took pity on me and helped me escape.” She paused again to catch her breath.

“I never should have left that test there. It’s all my fault.” River said, tears running down her face. Lily shook her head.

“You couldn’t have known what it would be. You didn’t want to be alone. You hoped, even unconsciously, that I might come with you.” Lily reassured her friend.

“So, you were caught?” Kaylee asked, her eyes shining with unshed tears at the girl’s story. Lily nodded.

“I made it off Osiris, paid of a ship to take me off-world. Made it to Beaumonde. But there I got snatched. I was in and out of consciousness for a while…they beat me and…” She trailed off.

“It’s okay, Lily, I was able to find out most of what happened to you. You don’t have to say it out loud if you don’t want to, but there is something we need to discuss afterwards.” Simon told her softly. “Tell us how you got away.” Lily nodded gratefully.

“I was conscious and unbound when they got your distress call. They didn’t think I had the strength to go anywhere. I dragged myself towards your ship. He fought them when they tried to take the ship.” She indicated the unconscious Mal. “There was a fight and I used the distraction to sneak on and hide in the cargo bay. I was too scared and tired to help him, I’m sorry. They left without noticing I was gone. But they will soon.” Lily finished, looking ashamed.

“We are used to running, don’t you worry.” Zoe assured the girl.

“And you aren’t our first wanted fugitive.” Wash added, grinning.

“Alright, everyone but my patients, out now.” Simon said, ushering Kaylee, Jayne and Shepard Book out of the infirmary. River refused to move and Simon gave up trying. He closed the door.

“You said you needed to discuss something with me, Simon?” Lily asked. Wash moved closer to Zoe and the two politely stayed out of it, but eavesdropped none the less. Simon nodded and sighed.

“From the tests I was able to run, I have some indication of how you were treated. There are a few things that need attending to. I wrapped you broken arm and fingers, but I need to rebreak your leg to set it properly. I do have the materials to create a cast for it as well as medication which should help it heal quickly. You won’t be able to walk for a few weeks, and after that there will be some physical therapy needed but you are young and you should bounce back. The rest of your wounds are already healing. I stitched what needed stitching and did what I could for the bruises. From what I can tell you have little internal injuries and nothing too concerning, especially since you are conscious now and fairly lucid.” Simon explained, as simply as he could.

“There’s something you aren’t telling me.” Lily told him, her eyes narrowing.

“You’re pregnant.” It was River who answered. Lily blinked.

“River! How did you even…I hadn’t said anything to anyone yet…” Simon said, slightly confused. Zoe and Wash exchanged a glance.

“Oh…” Lily said, unsure how to feel.

“I do have the necessary medications to get rid of it safely, if you choose. But there are risks with that, because of the extent of your other injuries. Your body may not be able to handle a chemically induced abortion at the moment, but if we wait much longer I may have to resort to more dangerous methods to get rid of the fetus.” Simon told her gently.

“I…” Lily started but cut herself off. She looked down and started to cry. River pulled her close, holding her while she cried.

“You don’t have to decide yet, but if you wait too long, your only option will be keeping it.” Simon told her, looking apologetic.

Lily hiccupped and pulled away from River, sitting up as best she could. Simon tried to protest but she insisted.

“I would like to keep it, if I can.” She said.

“I can’t guarantee that you will carry to term…with the trauma your body has gone through, but I will do my best to help you.” Simon promised. Lily smiled.

“Thank you, Simon.” She said. She lay back down, her head pillowed in River’s lap as the other girl stroked her hair.

“Try to get some more sleep now, Lily. I promise no one will hurt you here.” Simon told her gently. Lily closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the events of the show. With Lily thrown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry this took so long. It was a little bit more work than I expected. But it is nice and long for you. There are direct quotes from the episodes, so if it looks familiar, that's why. This is literally every episode from Episode 9 (Ariel) to Episode 13 (Heart of Gold). Episode 14 (Objects in Space) will have its own chapter. Read review and enjoy!

Lily remained in the infirmary for several days before Simon would even let her stand up. River spent most of her time hovering over her old friend. Lily was lucky that Simon was able to rebreak her leg cleanly and he told her it should heal quickly. Her fingers were healing quickly thanks to the medications Simon had given her and she was doing some mild physiotherapy to regain the control of her hand. Her arm was wrapped and supported and was also healing well, but it would be a few more days before she could start using it at all.

Simon was a little concerned that their next stop would be Ariel, a core planet, in order for Inara to do her companion guild required medical exams. He was not just concerned for himself and River, but also for Lily, the search for whom was a lot fresher.

\--

River stood next to Simon in the kitchen, frowning and not wanting to eat what he had cooked. She didn’t pay much attention as the crew argued. She looked up at Simon as he argued with Jayne.

River could hear her brother’s thoughts of irritation. She could read him well because she knew him. Of the rest of the crew Jayne and Mal were the next easiest to read. She could read Kaylee easily enough as well. Inara and Zoe and Shepard Book were more difficult. Wash varied from day to day.

Jayne’s thoughts had started off simplistic in the beginning, but as they stayed with the crew longer and longer, River began to notice things. The turn his thoughts would take when he looked at her. It had started as simple arousal, then grown into something more. It was also tinged with regret and resignation. He thought himself unworthy of his own feelings. River herself was unsure of her own feelings on the matter. Sometimes, the times she wasn’t herself, and nothing made any sense, she would lash out.

Like now. She wasn’t sure how the knife had ended up in her hand or why she had slashed Jayne.

“He looks better in red.” She found herself saying, reeling after he had hit her. His thoughts were confused, angry, and somewhat aroused. The resignation was there too.

\--

Lily watched in horror as Jayne was helped into the infirmary and Simon stitched up his cut.

“What happened?” Her question fell on deaf ears as Jayne and Mal argued. Finally, when Jayne was patched up he stormed out, not even looking at Lily. She watched in horror as Mal gave Simon stern instructions. She figured out what might have happened.

“Did River do that?” Lily asked, tears in her eyes. Simon turned to her as Mal left. He looked sad.

“She did. But it’s not her fault…whatever they did to her…” He said, throwing out Jayne’s ruined shirt and cleaning up the area.

“Oh River…” Lily said, sighing.

\--

River lay on her bed. She knew she was confined to her room. She knew why. It was like she had been on overload…all those thoughts…her brother’s anger, Jayne’s ignorance…everyone shouting. Then it went quiet, the knife in her hand, slicing through flesh…Jayne hitting her, his mix of emotions and thoughts…shouting again…then silence…then she was back, functioning again and seeing what she had done.

Her brother was disappointed. Mal was too. He was scared for his crew, but also for her. She knew from his thoughts he had become protective of her, seeing her as a little sister or even a daughter. Kaylee and Wash, who she read easily, also thought of her as a little sister. Inara, in the weak moments when River could read her (often when she was arguing with Mal), saw her as a sister too. Zoe gave off maternal thoughts when River concentrated. But Jayne…Jayne was different. He protected her, but he didn’t see her as a sister. Sometimes his thoughts were too much for her.

Attraction. Arousal. And something else. Not very strong, barely there at all yet. Like a watered-down version of what she heard from Wash when he looked at Zoe. Not even as strong as what she heard from Mal and Inara when they argued, or Kaylee and Simon.

She knew what it was. It was what she felt when she looked at Lily. What she had felt for a long time, before the academy, before everything. Love. Not familial love, which she felt for and from her brother and the rest of the crew. Romantic love…desire…

She had never told Lily how she felt. And Lily’s thoughts were still too jumbled for River to find out if the princess felt the same. Perhaps River felt that way about Jayne too, but she wasn’t sure. Not yet. It was too soon. Besides, if it came to a choice, River would choose Lily.

\--

Lily watched as Simon tried to teach Mal, Zoe and Jayne some medical jargon. From what she had picked up, they were breaking into a hospital, to steal meds and help River.

Someone had found her some crutches and she was practicing with them, not wanting to be confined to the infirmary anymore. She chimed in every once and a while, correcting pronunciation and the like, which earned her rueful glances in the cases of Mal, Simon and Zoe and slight glares mixed with something she couldn’t identify from Jayne. She also noticed Jayne watching her as she paced up and down the infirmary on her crutches, getting better on them with each pass.

As the time wore on and the crew struggled more there was swearing and Jayne tried to take notes. Lily laughed quite a bit.

Lily followed Simon to River’s room and hovered in the door as Simon explained everything to her.

As everyone left, Lily headed up to the bridge with Kaylee to wait. The mechanic helped her up some of the stairs and they decided she could get around on one crutch better than two.

“Kaylee, are you linked?” Wash’s voice came over the comms, startling Lily. Kaylee hit some buttons on the control panel in front of her.

“I am now. What do you need?” She asked.

“Find out if there’s any kind of security alert for the hospital.” Wash asked. Lily and Kaylee exchanged a frightened look.

“Hang on.” Kaylee said, hitting some more buttons and looking at the screen. “Nothing from hospital security, nothing on the local pipeline either…” She said after a few moments. “Although,” She went on, “I am getting some weird chatter from the official 262. It sounds like…they’re talking about ducks.”

Kaylee and Wash continued to talk and Kaylee frantically pressed buttons, trying to find answers. Lily stood up and paced across the bridge, worrying.

Once everyone was back Lily scrambled as fast as one leg and one crutch could take her to the cargo bay and pulled River into her arms.

\--

River knew Jayne had sold them out. But she also knew he regretted it. His thoughts became more regretful as Simon told him more about what had been done to her.

River knew there was exactly three reasons why Jayne had sold them out. Money, that things would be easier without them and removal of temptation.

The money was obvious. And sure, it would be much easier for the crew of Serenity if Simon and River weren’t there, being fugitives and all. The last reason though, was the most difficult and at the same time the true reason. If River wasn’t there, Jayne wouldn’t worry about taking advantage of her, or of having to look at her every day knowing he couldn’t have her.

But, if the thoughts spinning through Jayne’s head were any indication, he had not known how much they had hurt her. Getting her off the ship was one thing, but giving her back to those who did that to her? Unthinkable.

That weak, watered-down feeling of love was growing, whether Jayne liked it or not. Whether River liked it or not.

Jayne’s were not the only thoughts that River was focused on. The fear, worry, happiness, and absolute love that had been in Lily’s thoughts when the princess had thrown down her crutch and thrown her arms around River in the cargo bay had nearly overwhelmed her.

\--

Lily could almost put weight on her bad leg again. She still used the crutch to get around, but she was getting more and more mobile. She still slept in the infirmary and spent a lot of time there, but Simon said she’d have her own room very soon.

She spent as much time as she could with River.

Lily sat in the kitchen eating an apple as Kaylee chased River around the ship. Lily giggled as the other two girls returned to the kitchen and Kaylee got her apple back from River.

Lily half listened as Zoe told them about a story from the war featuring apples and grenades. She mostly watched River, who was also watching her.

\--

Lily and River were talking in River’s room, after River had been sick but started to feel better, when River sat ramrod straight.

“Something’s wrong.” She said. The two girls made their way to the kitchen. Everyone was handing money to Zoe. River glanced around the room.

“Mal? Wash?” River asked. Lily frowned.

“They’ve been taken.” Simon explained, “Zoe is going to get them.”

Lily looked scared.

\--

Zoe and Wash returned not too much later. River was easily able to see what had happened. Even Zoe was easy to read right now. They were both brimming with anger. Fear, too, for the captain and for themselves. Their thoughts turned to determination as they prepared to spring Mal.

The crew all took up arms, but not River and Lily, who hovered on the edges. River was a bit overwhelmed by the emotions. The two girls stayed back from the fight.

River suddenly ran forward as Kaylee got pinned down. She glanced out quickly, took Kaylee’s gun and closed her eyes. Three shots, three men dead.

“No power in the verse can stop me.” She said, smiling at Kaylee, who looked terrified. Lily hovered in the background.

\--

Lily and River sat on the bed in River’s room as Simon stood and stared down Jayne, who was putting meal packs into a pile for them.

“Captain says you’re to stay put. Doesn’t want you to run afoul of his blushing bride.” He said. “She figures out who you are, she’ll turn you in before you can say…Don’t turn me in, lady.” He glanced up at River and Lily before quickly turning away.

“This bounty on us just keeps getting more exciting.” Simon said, sighing and glancing towards the girls.

“Well, I wouldn’t know.” Jayne said, not making eye contact.

“She’s a liar.” River said, looking at Simon, one hand stroking through Lily’s hair.

“That don’t exactly set her apart from the rest of us.” Jayne said, looking between Simon and River. “Plunder sounds fun enough.”

“She’s a liar and no good will come of her.” River repeated, frowning.

“Well, as a rule, I say, girl folk ain’t to be trusted.” Jayne said, glancing briefly at River and Lily.

“Jayne’s a girl’s name.” River said with a taunting smile while Lily giggled. Jayne’s head snapped up and he glared at them.

“Well, Jayne ain’t a girl!” He snapped. Simon looked back and forth between them and smiled. “She starts in on that girl’s name thing, I’ll show her I got man parts.” Jayne continued, switching his glare to Simon, and moving to pull down his pants. River and Lily giggled.

“I’m trying to think of a way for you to be cruder, I just…It’s not coming.” Simon said, shaking his head. Jayne scoffed and stood up, pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket.

“I was gonna leave you a deck of cards.” He taunted before slamming the door shut behind him.

“Great,” Simon sighed, “Another exciting adventure in sitting,”

Lily lay down with her head pillowed in River’s lap, who stroked her hair.

“Afraid.” River said. Simon sat on the floor, leaning against the bed.

“We’ll be okay. Why the captain is trusting that…” Simon started and then swore in Chinese. River shook her head.

“Not her. Jayne.”

“Afraid?” Simon asked, laughing, “Since when?”

“Since Ariel. Afraid we’ll know.” She clarified. Simon frowned, but looked away as he began to figure out her meaning.

\--

It seemed like ages before Simon was called away because Jayne had been knocked unconscious. He and Book carried the man to the infirmary. He knew this was an opportunity to both get the truth from Jayne and make a point.

“What goin’ on?” Jayne slurred out as he came awake slowly.

“You got knocked out.” Simon told him, writing a few notes, back turned to the other man.

“Did we get a payoff? Did we the money?” Jayne asked.

“Can you move your arms and legs?” Simon asked in return, ignoring his question and turning his head slightly to look at him.

“They’re not moving.” The mercenary grunted out.

“Do you wanna know why?” Simon asked, calm and collected. “Your spine. You hit it pretty hard when you fell.”

“Spine?” Jayne asked fearfully.

“Yes.” Simon confirmed. “So, I gave you something to knock out your motor functions so you wouldn’t wrench it when you came to. Should wear off in half an hour.” He went on. “You’ll just be bruised.”

“Spine okay?” Jayne asked again, trying to look at Simon.

“How much did they offer you to sell out me and River on Ariel?” The doctor asked, calm as ever. Jayne looked away.

“That’s crazy talk.” He replied.

“Then let’s talk crazy.” Simon said, walking over to lean against the counter next to Jayne. “How much?” He pressed.

“Anybody there?” Jayne called out. River and Lily poked their heads into the infirmary, smiling knowingly at him. “Anybody else?” He asked, quieter, somewhat resigned and guilty.

“You’re in a dangerous line of work, Jayne.” Simon continued. “Odds are you’ll be under my knife again. Often.”

Jayne grunted and looked at him.

“So, I want you to understand one thing very clearly: No matter what you do or say or plot…no matter how you come down on us…” He paused and looked at River and Lily. “I will never ever harm you. You’re on this table, you’re safe.” He looked down at Jayne, then walked back to the counter and put away a few items and grab a penlight. “Because I’m your medic. And how ever little we may like or trust each other…we’re on the same crew.” He went on, examining Jayne’s eyes with the light. “Got the same troubles, same enemies, and more than enough of both.” He went back over to the counter.

Jayne clenched his jaw but didn’t say anything.

“Now, we could circle each other and growl, sleep with one eye open…but that thought wearies me.” Simon added, getting a syringe and preparing to administer it to Jayne. “I don’t care what you’ve done…” He gave Jayne the shot. “…I don’t know what you’re planning on doing, but I’m trusting you. I think you should do the same. Because I don’t see this working any other way.” He finished and walked out of the infirmary.

“Also, I can kill you with my brain.” River said, her face serious, before taking Lily’s hand and following Simon. Jayne looked terrified.

\--

Lily held tight to River’s hand as they wandered through the market on Persephone. They stuck with Shepard Book. They got ice-planets and headed to the post office.

“My food is problematic.” River said, as they met up with everyone and she struggled to eat her ice-planet as it kept swinging away from her mouth. Lily giggled.

“Girl’s a mind-reading genius. Can’t figure out how to eat an ice-planet.” Jayne said, snorting a bit, but also watching River and Lily a moment too long. Mal snapped at him and they talked about the supplies Jayne had gotten. But then they were distracted by the packages they received. Jayne opened his and read the letter from his mother aloud.

When he put on the hat Lily smiled.

“How’s it sit?” Jayne asked. “Pretty cunning don’t you think?”

“I think it’s the sweetest hat ever.” Kaylee said.

“Absolutely adorable.” Lily agreed.

“A man walks down the street in that hat, people know he’s not afraid of anything.” Wash said, grinning.

“Damn straight.” Jayne said.

“Well,” Mal started, looking at the large package he and Zoe had received, “let’s hope we get some funny hats too.” They opened it and frowned, finding a silver box. They opened that and everyone leaned over.

“What’d y’all order a dead guy for?” Jayne asked.

There was a bit of back and forth as Zoe and Mal realized who the corpse was, their old army buddy Tracy, and the postmaster grew scared and demanded they get the body out. As they carried it away, Simon showed up, asking what they got. Kaylee just turned and glared at him, then walked away. River and Lily walked past, shaking their heads.

“You’re such a boob.” River said.

\--

Lily held River’s hand as they listened to Tracy’s message. Everyone stood silently, as the message played.

When it finished, Wash began to walk towards the bridge.

“Wash?” Mal asked. The pilot turned back.

“St. Albans ain’t but a two-day ride, if we burn hard enough.” He explained. Mal nodded.

“Alright.” He said, then turned towards Inara. “That might make you schedule…” He started.

“It’s alright.” She interrupted, inclining her head. Mal nodded and walked off, helping Zoe close up Tracy’s coffin.

\--

River wandered into the cargo bay as Jayne and Book talked about death. She went to lay on the coffin.

“What the hell are you doin’?” Jayne asked, giving her an odd look.

“Oh, River, that might not be the best place to—” Book began.

“I’m very comfortable.” River insisted. The only thoughts in the room she could hear were Jayne’s. Book was unreadable as usual and the corpse had no thoughts left. It was the quiet she was seeking.

Jayne’s thoughts were steeped with arousal, though, far more than usual, and she found herself without the quiet she wanted. So, she stood up and wandered back to her room, glancing at Jayne as she left.

She found Lily in her room. There were thoughts and feelings of arousal coming from her too. Their relationship had evolved in the time Lily had been on the ship. River couldn’t contain herself anymore. She sat next to the girl and kissed her, arms wrapping around her gently. Lily stiffened at first but quickly melted into River’s embrace.

River felt as if she was herself for the first time in a long time. She could feel Lily’s thoughts, but also her own. They were in tune, but separate, and not overwhelming in a bad way, only in a good ‘I love you so much’ way.

They broke apart as the ship jolted. Both girls rushed out to find the crew in the cargo hold, tearing apart Tracy’s coffin and the crate it came in.

Mal and Simon sent the girls back to River’s room.

“He’s alive.” River said, just before the ship jolted again.

“Who?” Lily asked, just before puking into the bucket River held out.

“The dead man.” River clarified, putting down the bucket and pulling Lily close.

“Oh.” Lily said, before puking again, River having quickly picked up the bucket.

“River? Lily?” Simon asked, poking his head in to check on them.

“What’s happening?” Lily asked. Simon sighed.

“We’re being chased.” He explained. “The captain will get us out of this, though.” He assured them.

Then he was called away, telling the girls to stay where they were until he came back to get them.

\--

Lily held tight to River’s hand as Zoe and Mal carried Tracy’s once again dead body down the ramp to his waiting family. She looked at the crew. Jayne took off his hat. Kaylee reached for Simon’s hand.

A look at River’s face told her that the other girl was quite overwhelmed by the emotions.

River felt like she was a ship, in a stormy sea. Emotions swirled around her. Sadness, anger, confusion, hurt. Loneliness. But now she had an anchor. Lily held her hand, a steady constant in a vast sea of variables. She still felt it all, but it didn’t sweep her away anymore.

And she felt that maybe, with Lily there, she could begin to heal. They could heal together.

\--

River and Lily stood with the crew as Zoe explained the job.

Jayne was against it until Mal told him the people they were helping were whores. Then he was definitely on board.

River could hear the relief in Jayne’s thoughts. It had been a while since he’d had much release and if he couldn’t have what he really wanted, which was growing to be both River and Lily at this point, especially once the crew found out they were together romantically, then he needed something.

As they walked towards the whorehouse, River and Lily held hands, as was becoming normal for them. Jayne glanced at them every once and a while, attempting to be discreet. Most of the crew were too distracted with the job to notice, but both River and Lily had noticed, as they usually did, but said nothing.

“Is that the whorehouse?” Jayne asked, looking at the shiny building in the distance.

“Yes.” Inara said, voice exasperated.

“How come it looks like a frozen dinner pack?” Was Jayne’s next question. Inara rolled her eyes.

“Solar sheeting. Cheap power.” It was Kaylee who answered.

“Hope the whores are prettier than the house.” Jayne said, and if anyone noticed his glance at River and Lily, no one commented. Most of the crew just gave him an annoyed look as they continued on their way.

“Nandy, darling.” Inara greeted as they entered the house. River and Lily looked around curiously along with the rest of the crew.

“It’s good to see you, mei-mei.” Nandy said, hugging Inara close.

“You look wonderful.” Inara complimented. Nandy smiled.

“And you look exactly the same as the day I left. How do you do that out here?” Nandy asked. Inara smiled.

“Sheer force of will.” Mal answered. Inara’s smile faltered only slightly.

“Nandy, this is Malcom Reynolds.” She introduced. Nandy looked the captain up and down.

“I appreciate your coming.” She said, shaking his hand.

“Well any friend of Inara’s is a strictly business-like relationship of mine.” Mal quipped. Inara rolled her eyes and gave a small sigh. “This is my first mate, Zoe.” Mal went on. “I’ll introduce you to the rest later. They’re good folk.”

“Can I start getting sexed already?” Jayne interrupted, looking at a few of the whores in the room.

“Well, that one’s kind of horrific.” Mal said, sighing.

“Can we talk business?” Zoe asked.

“In here.” Nandy indicated. “The rest of you,” She went on, “There’s food and some liquor at the sideboard. Make yourselves at home.” With that, she, Inara, Zoe and Mal disappeared into another room.

“Look, they got boy whores. Isn’t that thoughtful?” Kaylee asked an uncomfortable looking Wash. “I wonder if they service girl folk at all?” She wondered.

“Let’s not ask.” Wash said.

“Isn’t there a pregnant woman I’m to examine?” Simon said, trying to change the subject. River and Lily giggled. They were watching the rest of the crew, including Jayne, who already had a pretty blonde whore in his lap.

“You’d really lie with someone being paid for it?” Wash asked Kaylee, ignoring Simon.

“Well, it’s not like anyone else is lining up to, you know, examine me.” She deadpanned. Simon shifted uncomfortably as River and Lily giggled even harder, clutching at each other as they double over with laughter. Simon glanced back at the girls, who ignored his silent pleas for them to be quiet.

“Whoo, my john Thomas is about to pop off there’s so much tasty in here!” Jayne announced, pulling two of the whores towards the stairs.

“Would be you’d get your most poetical about your pecker.” Wash said, shaking his head. Jayne just nodded, with a huge smile.

Two more women entered, one heavily pregnant.

“You’d be the doctor?” The one who wasn’t pregnant asked. Simon nodded.

“Yes.” He replied. “This is Petaleen.” He inferred, looking at the pregnant woman.

“Yes, sir.” Petaleen answered softly.

“She’s feeling a might weak right now.” The other woman explained. Simon sprung into action, the awkwardness forgotten.

“Well, let’s get you lying down.” He said. River and Lily hovered near him, looking curiously at Petaleen.

“Now that’s a plan.” Jayne said, as the two whores he’d chosen pulled him upstairs.

“I’m pregnant, too.” Lily told Petaleen, sitting near the other girl, with River at her side. Petaleen gave a weak smile.

\--

“We run.” Mal said later, as they were all gathered in the main room. Lily was seated on River’s lap, between Petaleen and Simon, on the couch. Jayne was brushing the blonde whore’s hair. “Math just don’t add up. Our weapon stores aren’t exactly overpowering at the moment and I don’t much like what we’d be up against.” He went on. “Nothing worse than a monster who thinks he’s right with God. I turn Burgess away once and he’ll keep coming. Won’t stop till he gets what he thinks is his.” He looked down at Petaleen. “So, we run.” He concluded.

“I understand, Captain Reynolds.” Nandy said, face determined. “You have your people to think of, same as me. And this ain’t your fight.”

“I don’t believe you do understand, Nandy.” Mal said. “I said we run. _We.”_ He emphasized. “My people, your people, and whatever bits of precious you got in this house you can’t bare to part with. We load up _Serenity_ and we leave Burgess in the dust.”

“Captain Reynolds, it took me years to cut this piece of territory out of other men’s hands, to build this business up from nothing.” Nandy stood tall.

“Nandy—” Mal tried.

“It’s who I am, and it’s my home. I’m not going anywhere.” The woman interrupted and said firmly.

“He’ll kill you.” Mal said. “He’ll kill every last one of them, if it comes to that. And he’ll sleep well that night.”

“Rans Burgess is just a man. And I won’t let any man take what’s mine.” Nandy insisted. “I doubt you’d do different in my position.” She added.

“Well, lady, I must say, you’re my kind of stupid.” Mal said, grinning.

“Ah, hell, he ain’t expecting much of a fight.” Jayne put in. “Might be we catch him with his drawers low.” He added.

“He’ll probably ride in by daylight.” Zoe added, cocking her gun. “But I figure, three-point watch, say, four-hour shift, just to be on the safe side.” She went on.

“Three-point, four-hour, should do it.” Wash repeated, trying to sound like he knew what that was.

“I’m fair handy with a hammer, captain.” Book put in.

“That so, Shepherd?” Mal asked.

“Been following the footsteps of a carpenter for some time now.” Book explained. “I think I can do something about our fortifications.” He added. Mal nodded.

“Okay then, we start shooting, he’ll most like try to burn us out, save sweat and bullets.” Mal theorized. “Nandy, what’s the water supply like?” He turned to Nandy.

“Underground well. Pump that draws it up’s antiquated but it don’t break down.” Nandy replied.

“Kaylee, think you can swing an upgrade for their waterworks?” Mal asked the young mechanic.

“I’ll talk to _Serenity_ , see what she’s got we might use.” Kaylee said.

“Good. We might wanna—” Mal started.

“Starting!” River interrupted suddenly. Mal looked down at her.

“And that it is, but time is—” He said. Petaleen gasped.

“Dr Tam?” She asked, voice strained.

“Oh, it’s starting!” Mal realized. “Okay. It’s starting. Alright. Yeah. Everybody relax, be calm.” He rambled on. “Nobody panic! Everything’s gonna be okay!” He added.

“I got this one, captain.” Simon said, as he helped Petaleen out of the room. Lily carefully climbed out of River’s lap and the two girls followed him.

“Thanks. Okay.” Mal said, relieved. He turned to the others. “Okay, then. Let’s get to work, people!” He instructed.

\--

While the others prepared for the attack, River and Lily watched in awe as Simon and Inara bustled around Petaleen and she screamed in pain. River looked over Simon’s shoulder curiously as he checked Petaleen’s dilation. Lily sat by the labouring girl’s head, trying to sooth her.

“You’re not completely dilated yet.” Simon told her. “It should be pretty quick, but don’t try to force it, the contractions are still preliminary.” He went on.

“What’s he saying?” Petaleen asked.

“It’s gonna be a little while, sweetie.” Inara said, handing Lily a cloth to wipe Petaleen’s forehead.

“Oh, but it hurts!” She gasped out. “This child wants to be born, I know it!” Simon turned to Inara.

“Can you get the green vial from my bag? We can dull the pain some.” He asked. She nodded, but paused next to him.

“How many babies have you actually delivered?” She asked in a hushed voice.

“As a primary, this’ll be the first.” He admitted. “You?”

“My first, too.” Inara replied.

“Mine, too.” Piped up River, causing both Simon and Inara to look over at her.

“It’s gonna be a long night.” Simon said, voice resigned.

“You’ll do great, doctor.” Inara assured him, kissing him on the cheek and going to get the painkillers.

“Who do you think is in there?” River asked, looking at Petaleen. Simon and Inara looked at her again.

“Okay, River, that’s enough, go sit with Lily and try to keep Petaleen calm.” Simon told his sister.

\--

The night wore on. Lily fell asleep in a chair near Petaleen’s bed. The screaming had stopped for now, though Petaleen was still in pain. The sun rose and still the girl laboured.

She screamed again.

“You’re stronger than this thing.” Inara was saying. She held Petaleen’s hand. “I can feel it in your grip. This is just a moment in time. Step aside and let it happen.” She advised the girl, who nodded.

Nandy entered the room then.

“How is she, doctor?” She asked Simon.

“She’s at ten centimeters. Not long now.” Simon informed her. He stepped forward to give Petaleen another shot as Nandy and Inara spoke softly to one another. Another grunt from Petaleen woke Lily. She went to join Inara in comforting the girl. River hovered, watching everything.

Simon positioned himself between Petaleen’s legs.

“Push, now!” He instructed. They could hear shooting outside.

Petaleen grunted and screamed, pushing when instructed. Lily wiped a cloth over the poor girl’s forehead.

“That’s it, Petaleen. One more push.” Simon said. Petaleen pushed with all her might. “That’s the shoulders!” Simon exclaimed. “Good!” He encouraged.

Finally, he pulled the baby out. He took it away and cleaned it.

“It’s—” He started.

“A boy. Healthy.” River interrupted, smiling happily. Before Petaleen could even hold her baby, Rans Burgess burst into the room.

“Good morning, Petaleen.” He said, pointing his laser pistol at her. “How’s my boy?”

Inara pulled River back, shielding Lily with her body. Burgess took the baby from Simon, while Petaleen screamed.

“RANS! NO!”

Nandy came running. Inara followed Burgess out of the room, while Petaleen sobbed.

\--

The baby was returned. River, Lily and Simon followed Petaleen out as she went to confront Burgess. She only hesitated long enough to tell Burgess his son’s name, before shooting him in the head.

\--

Later, River and Lily were alone in River’s room. Lily hadn’t spoken since everything had happened. She simply stroked her slightly swollen stomach and leaned against River.

But that was fine. River knew exactly what was going on in her princess’ head. She was content to listen to the other girl’s thoughts and stroke her hair.

“I love you.” River whispered. Lily didn’t speak but her thoughts rang clear. _I love you too, River._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Objects in Space is next, then after that it will be a collection of scenes set between that at the movie, then the movie itself. Not sure how many chapters the movie will be. Might be one long chapter or maybe 2 or 3 smaller ones. I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoyed this! Comments make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intruder boards Serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter, pretty quick actually. So this is all of Objects in Space. Not as short as I thought it would be, as I added a few parts. Read review and enjoy!

River woke up suddenly in her room. Lily was asleep next to her. The room was very much Lily’s as well as River’s, and the crew had accepted it without any fuss.

River could hear Kaylee and Simon laughing in the common area and she quietly exited her room. She listened as Simon told a story about his medical school days.

_I would be there right now._

He didn’t say it aloud, but he was thinking it, underneath it all. That this was River’s fault. River turned and climbed the stairs, making her way to the kitchen, where Jayne and Book were having a conversation about sex. She felt odd sensations in the air, and she tried to reach out to them.

She knew Jayne saw her. He always did. But he ignored her, as he so often did.

_I got stupid. The money was too good._

Jayne’s guilt. It was in most of his thoughts when she, or Lily, was around. Among other things. Love, desire, arousal, need. Protectiveness, and some pity as well. Sympathy. And resignation, mixed with irritation. River blinked and tried to concentrate on Book instead. She could rarely read him.

_I don’t give half a hump if you’re innocent or not. So where does that put you?_

The thought startled her, and she turned away. She wandered towards the bridge.

Then came the waves of desire and arousal. Zoe was seated on Wash’s lap as they kissed passionately. The feelings were overwhelming. Thoughts of doing something similar with Lily flooded River’s brain. They had kissed quite a bit, but not like this yet. Not so passionate. But they both wanted it. River knew that.

She couldn’t stand it anymore and she left headed towards the cargo hold. There she saw Mal and Inara, discussing Inara leaving.

_I’m a big girl, just tell me._

_None of it means a damn thing._

They weren’t exactly fighting, but their emotions were heightened. Both were filled with sadness and regret. It was enough to make River cry. She took off down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom, she slowed down, breathing heavy.

That’s when she stepped on it. A twig. But it wasn’t. She picked it up.

“It’s just an object.” She said. “It doesn’t mean what you think.” She examined the twig that was not a twig.

Then everyone was yelling. Kaylee and Simon came towards her, hands raised, telling her to put it down and stay calm. Inara warned everyone to stop yelling. Mal came leaping down the stairs.

“It was in my hand.” River said. The twig was a gun now. For River and all to see. Kaylee was backing away, River looking at her imploringly.

“I’m not mad, just let me…” Mal said, snatching the gun. “Thank you.” He checked it. “Fully loaded, safety off. This here is a recipe for unpleasantness. Does she understand that?” He asked Simon.

“She understands.” River said. “She doesn’t comprehend.” She looked up at Mal.

“I’m glad we’ve made that distinction.” Mal said. “No touching guns, okay?” He added sternly.

“No touching.” River repeated, walking away.

“River…” Simon started. River broke into a run.

“It’s getting very very crowded!” She exclaimed, heading towards her room.

“What happened?” Lily asked, when River opened the door. River shook her head, curling up on the bed. Lily curled up next to her and held her as she cried.

\--

Lily sat at the table as Kaylee stood before everyone. She knew River was eavesdropping, but said nothing. River was in a strange mood right now, but Lily knew her presence would be more helpful here. She had seen what Kaylee was going to talk about.

“Okay Kaylee, why don’t you speak your piece?” Mal prompted.

“It was when the captain and Wash got took by Niska.” Kaylee began.

“I ain’t like to forget that anytime soon.” Mal commented. Zoe put a comforting hand on Wash’s shoulder.

“Well, we all went in. Me, too. Didn’t make much account of myself, I’m afraid.” Kaylee said, looking down.

“I got no problem with the notion of you not killing nobody, little Kaylee.” Mal said, coming up and putting a hand on her shoulder. Kaylee gave a small smile.

“What’s this got to do with River? She wasn’t even in that fight.” Simon said.

“Well, no, she was.” Kaylee informed him. “I got pinned down, and there were three guys, and I couldn’t…” She trailed off, then took a deep breath. “And then River comes up. She looks out, sees ‘em all. And they was spread out, you know, had some cover. But she—she only looked for a second, and…took my gun, closed her eyes…killed ‘em.” Everyone stared at her.

“She shot them?” Simon asked in disbelief.

“All three. Dead in an instant. With her eyes still closed.” Kaylee confirmed.

“Well, that’s…” Jayne started, trailing off into Chinese then adding, “You saw it wrong.”

“Not a jot.” Kaylee defended. “And it weren’t auto-fire, or luck. She just…she just did the math.” She went on. Jayne scoffed.

“I saw it too.” Lily piped up. “It happened just like Kaylee said.” Everyone was shaking their heads.

“You understand how that sounds?” Zoe asked, not wanting to disbelieve Kaylee, but having trouble believing it all the same.

“What? She killed ‘em with mathematics. What else could it have been?” Jayne said, sounded sort of sarcastic and sort of awed and sort of confused.

“You couldn’t a done it, Jayne. Nor you, captain.” Kaylee said. “Nobody can shoot like that that’s a person.” She concluded. Simon looked offended.

“So, River’s not a person?” He asked.

“Please don’t be mad.” Kaylee said.

“I just wanna understand what you’re saying here.” Simon said. “I thought River was your friend.”

“She is!” Kaylee insisted. “But, Simon, the way she…right after, she looked at me and she smiled, like nothing was wrong.” She said. “Like we were playin’. Scared me.” Everyone was silent for a few moments.

“Could be she saved your life, Kaylee.” Book broke the silence.

“Oh, I'm all aware of that. And I’m not saying—” Kaylee said emphatically.

“She probably didn’t even know what was going on.” Simon interrupted. “You know, thought it was a game.”

“Later on, you can explain to me how that’s a comfort.” Jayne put in. “Might have to use some of that math we’ve been hearing about.” He added sarcastically.

“What we’ve got here to deal with is the larger issue.” Mal said, before a fight could ensue. “And that larger issue is, we got someone onboard this ship might be a danger to us. Ain’t a question of whether we like her.” He went on. “Some of us have grown attached to River. Kaylee, I know you have, or you would have spoken up sooner. Which, by the by, you should have.” He looked at Kaylee, who hung her head. “I find River pleasant enough myself…but she does have an oddness to her.” Jayne made a noise of agreement. “And I ain’t just talking about her proficiency with firearms.” He paused. “Girl knows things. Things she shouldn’t. Things she couldn’t.”

“What, are you saying she’s a witch?” Jayne asked.

“Yes, Jayne. She’s a witch.” Wash replied sarcastically. “She has had congress with the Beast.” Lily giggled.

“She’s in Congress?” Jayne asked, completely confused. Lily continued to giggle.

“How did your brain even learn human speech?” Wash asked. Lily was giggling like crazy and Zoe was trying very hard not to laugh. “I’m just so curious.” Wash added, as Jayne pushed a tin at him with some force. Wash caught it, grinning.

Inara interrupted then, scolding them in Chinese.

“This isn’t a joking matter.” She snapped. “This is about our lives and River’s.”

“Thank you.” Mal said. He looked to Simon for an explanation.

“She’s deeply intuitive.” Simon offered. “It’s true that sometimes—”

“I don’t think she’s intuitive, doctor. I think she’s a reader.” Interrupted Mal.

“Psychic?” Zoe asked skeptically.

“Is that even remotely possible?” Wash asked, in total disbelief.

“You tell me.” Mal asked Simon. “You’ve been studying what they’ve done to her.”

“Well, they’ve definitely altered the way she reacts to things.” Simon admitted. “Even the way she perceives. But I’m not…" He trailed off.

“Psychic, though?” Wash asked. “That sounds like something out of science fiction.”

“You live in a spaceship, dear.” Zoe reminded him.

“So?” Wash asked.

“Whoa, whoa, back up a second.” Jayne said, looking an odd combination of irritated and fearful. “Are we saying she really reads minds?” He asked.

“Or near enough.” Mal confirmed. “Am I alone thinking along these lines?”

Jayne looked extremely uncomfortable, shifting in his seat.

“No.” Book said, breaking the awkward silence once more.

“Well, I don’t like the idea of someone hearing what I’m thinking.” Jayne said, hitting the table in frustration. Lily raised her eyebrows at him. River had told her all about Jayne’s thoughts.

“No one likes the idea of hearing what your thinking.” Inara snapped, rolling her eyes while Wash grinned.

“You never know.” Lily said. Everyone frowned, but Jayne stared right at her.

“What did she tell you?” He demanded.

“Lots of things.” She replied tauntingly.

“Gorram it, you little…” He trailed off when Zoe reach across the table and slapped him.

“Keep whatever you were about to say to yourself, Jayne.” She reprimanded. “Lily doesn’t owe you any explanations.” Jayne glared and rubbed his cheek but stayed silent. Though he did continue to glance at Lily with fear and something else in his eyes every once and a while.

“So, it’s true then, Lily?” Mal asked. “She is psychic?” Lily nodded.

“The Alliance could have any number of uses for a psychic.” Book pointed out.

“A psychic. Or an assassin.” Zoe offered. Mal raised an eyebrow.

“She’s just a kid.” Simon said, sighing. “And she just wants to be a kid.”

“I wish it were that simple.” Mal said, looking resigned.

“Yeah. And if wishes were horses, we’d all be eating steak.” Jayne snapped. “What do we plan to do about this?”

“Well, that’s the question.” Mal said.

“I don’t think she’d even hurt any of us.” Simon pointed out.

“Maybe you’re right.” Mal agreed. “I ain’t gonna make a decision on anything till I thought on it a while.” He said. “It’s late. Let’s get some rest.” He dismissed. Most of the crew stood up and filtered out, including Lily, who returned to her and River’s room just after River did.

Simon arrived sometime later to check on them. He made sure they were both okay. River gave no indication she had heard the conversation. Once he had left, River and Lily decided neither of them wanted to sleep.

It started with kissing, the innocent kissing they had shared so far. But then it grew more passionate. Clothes were discarded at some point and their hands roamed each other’s bodies. They kept themselves as quiet as they could, not to wake anyone else.

River stopped suddenly.

“Someone’s here.” She said. She and Lily dressed quickly. River’s mind worked out a plan. She stole a comm for Lily so she could stay in contact and told her some of the plan. They hid in the cargo bay first. River whispered quietly to Lily where the intruder was.

“He’s here for me.” River said. “But he will take you too. I won’t let that happen.”

They stayed where they were until the intruder had locked the crew quarters, tied up Kaylee, and knocked out Book. Once he confronted Simon, and started searching the ship, River and Lily moved around. She grabbed a space suit from the cargo hold before they moved on.

Once Inara’s shuttle had been searched, River brought Lily there. She unlocked the shuttle quickly and quietly.

“Look after her.” River told Inara. “There’s something I need to do.” Inara nodded. Lily clung to River.

“No, I want to go with you! Please!” She whisper-yelled as she sobbed.

“I’m sorry, Lil.” River said, pulling away. “I love you. I will always love you.” She added, before slipping out of the shuttle and closing the door behind her. Lily collapsed onto the bed and sobbed. Inara stroked a comforting hand down her back.

\--

River put on the helmet of the space suit and climbed out into space. She pushed herself up into Early’s ship. She heard Early threaten Simon on the bridge.

“I know you’re on this ship, little girl.” Early called out loudly. “So, here’s how this goes. Show yourself and finish this exchange, or your brother’s brains’ll be flying every which a way.” He looked at Simon. “You understand. I’m sort of on the clock here. It’s frustrating.” He said with a shrug.

“You’re wrong, Early.” River announced, ship-wide, to all the comms.

“I’m not wrong, dumpling, I will shoot your brother dead—”

“Wrong about River. River’s not on the ship.” River interrupted. “They didn’t want her here, but she couldn’t make herself leave…so she melted. Melted away. They didn’t know she could do that, but she did.”

“I’m not sure I take your meaning there.” Early said, confused.

“I’m not on the ship. I’m in the ship.” River clarified. “I am the ship.”

“River…” Simon started.

“River’s gone.” River interrupted.

“Then who exactly are we talking to?” Early asked.

“You’re talking to _Serenity_.” River said. “And Early? _Serenity_ is very unhappy.”

\--

“Kaylee?” River whispered, speaking to the young mechanic alone.

“River!” Kaylee said.

“You’re afraid.”

“He tied me up.” Kaylee said softly, voice almost breaking. “I don’t know where he came from.”

“It’s okay.” River soothed. “You’re gonna be okay.”

“I told him where you were.” Kaylee admitted. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what else to do. I—”

“Shhh.” River stopped her. “I’m fine. I need you to do something for me. Gotta be brave.”

“I’m tied up. I can’t.” Kaylee said.

“Got tools. Something sharp. Don’t be scared.” River told her. “I’m right here.”

“Okay. What do you need me to do?” Kaylee asked.

\--

“Where’d she go?” Early asked. Simon scoffed.

“I can’t keep track of her when she’s not incorporeally possessing a spaceship. Don’t look at me.” He said.

“That’s nonsensical crap. Ain’t nobody can do that.” Early said dismissively. “You somewhere on this boat.” He said, louder. “Somewhere with a com, playing games.”

River laughed.

“That’s somewhat unsettling.” Early said, quieter. Simon gave a small sound of amusement.

“Early.” River said. “Mr Jubal Early, bounty hunter.” She went on. “May I call you Jubal?” She asked.

“Ain’t nobody calls me that.” Early said, confusion leaking into his voice.

“Your mother does.” River said, then paused. “Oh, sorry. Did. She’s gone now.”

“Is that supposed to scare me, bringing up my mother?” Early scoffed.

“You’re a liar. I don’t think your intentions are honourable.”

“Well, no, I’m a bounty hunter.” Early said, unremorsefully. “It’s not generally considered honourable, so much as…I live by a code though, which I think is worth—”

“You hurt people.” River interrupted.

“Only when the job requires it.” Early lied.

“Wrong.” River snapped. “You’re a bad liar. You crawl inside me uninvited and you hurt my crew. I see everything that passes—”

“I only hurt people because they keep getting in the way of me finding you.” Early defended. “Tell her.” He snapped at Simon.

“What am I, your advocate?” Simon asked in disbelief.

“You are, starting now.”

“He’s really very gentle and fuzzy.” Simon said sarcastically. “We’re becoming fast friends.”

River giggled.

“You folks are all insane.” Early said.

“Well, my sister’s a ship.” Simon said, humor in his voice. “We had a complicated childhood.”

“Doesn’t anybody care that I have a finely crafted gun pointed at this boy’s head?” Early asked.

“I care.” River said.

“Then you gonna come out and stop me from doing what I don’t want to?” Early asked, loudly. “You gonna be smart here, River?” Silence met his question. “River?” He asked again. “Serenity?” He asked, voice unsure.

\--

“What the hell’s going on here?” Mal asked.

“I need you to do me a favour, captain.” River told him.

“There was a guy. He’s very blurry. You better be careful.” Mal said, sounding confused. Then he seemed to remember something. “How come there’s a guy onboard, and how come you’re all of a sudden the ship?” He asked.

“I know you have questions.”

“That would be why I just asked them.”

“But there isn’t a lot of time, captain. I need you to trust me.”

“Am I dreaming?” Mal asked, still confused.

“We all are.” River said, then when Mal pulled a disbelieving look, she added, “Don’t make faces.”

“Okay then, little River, tell me what we need to do.”

\--

“Are you ready?” River asked Kaylee. The mechanic nodded, and River listened as she slid the engine room door open slowly.

\--

“Okay, let me think here.” Early was saying. “These older models have locators at all?” He asked Simon.

“Won’t help.” The doctor said with a shrug.

“You know, with the exception of one deadly and unpredictable midget, this girl is the smallest cargo I’ve ever had to transport, yet by far the most troublesome.” Early said, almost conversationally. “Does that seem right to you?”

“What did he do?” Simon asked.

“Who?” Early asked, not looking up.

“The midget.” Simon clarified.

“Arson.” Early said. “Little man loved fire.”

\--

“I can take this guy out.” Zoe was saying.

“He’s faster than you. All of you. And he’s wearing armour.” River warned.

“What about his face?” Wash asked, half sarcastically. “Is his face wearing armour?”

“No touching guns.” River admonished Zoe, knowing the woman was preparing her weapon.

\--

“It’s soon now. Are you ready?” River asked Mal.

“How do you know what this guy’s gonna do?” Mal asked.

“I’m very close to him.” River informed him. “He doesn’t even see it.”

“Okay, but—” Mal started.

“Go now!” River told him urgently.

\--

“Lily? Lily are you there?” River asked. Lily’s head snapped up from Inara’s shoulder.

“I’m here, River, I’m here.” She said into the com. Inara moved away to give them some privacy.

“The plan’s in action now. Everyone is going to be fine.” River assured her. Lily sighed in relief.

“Oh good.” She said. “Are you coming back soon?” She asked.

“I’m sorry, Lily. I have to go with him. It’s the only way to save you and the crew.” River’s voice finally waivered. Lily shook her head, clutching the com.

“No. No! You can’t! Please! I love you! Please come back!” Lily begged.

“Everything will be fine.” River repeated. “I will always love you. Until the last star goes out and the vast blackness of space is all that’s left. But you must forget me. I will fade away, as if I never existed in the first place.” She told the other girl. All Lily could do was sob. Inara came and put her arms around the girl. “The crew will look after you.” River added, before there was only silence on the com. Lily’s sobs filled the shuttle.

\--

“You’re not welcome here anymore, Early.” River told the bounty hunter, after drying her own tears.

“Do you think I’m gonna leave here empty-handed?” Early asked, almost rhetorically.

“I know it.” River said. Even though she was lying.

“Yeah, well, you know me real well.”

“Wish I didn’t.” River said. “You like to hurt folk.”

“It’s part of the job.” Early defended.

“It’s why you took the job.” River countered. “Power, control, pain.” She went on. “Your mother knew. Signed ‘the sinner’ when she waved goodbye. She’s relieved. Saw darkness in you. You’re not well.”

“You’ll be wanting to shut up now.” Early warned.

“Big golden retriever, sitting on the lawn. Never took to you. Smell on you. Your neighbour’s pet. You did things to him. Cleaned up after. Shined and polished.” River kept taunting. “Everything in here gleams.”

“Well, I’ll be a son of a whore.” Early said, coming to a realization. “You’re not in my gorram mind, you’re on my gorram ship!”

River laughed.

“It’s very interesting.” She said. “All these buttons.”

“Okay. We’re not touching those, okay?” Early warned, becoming irate. “How the hell she get on my ship?” He asked Simon, who shrugged.

“Put the gun away.” River demanded.

“Okay. I’m putting it away.” Early lied.

“No, he’s not.” Simon said.

“Putting it away,” Early said, actually doing it. “Because we’re all reasonable people. Don’t want to do anything rash, fiddling with any dials.”

“You’re not right, Early.” River told him. “Not righteous. You’ve got issues.”

“No.” Early said, then panicked. “Or, yes. I could have that. You might have me all figured out. Good job. I’m not a hundred percent.”

“You talk too much.”

“I’m flawed in that way. I sometimes go on, it’s been said.”

“It’s okay, Early.” River said, voice growing sad. “I’m going with you.”

“River what are you—” Simon started to ask.

“I don’t belong.” She said, voice filled with emotion. “Dangerous, like you.” She added to Early. “can’t be controlled. Can’t be trusted. Everyone can just go on without me and not have to worry. People could be what they wanted to be, could be with the people they wanted. Could live simple. No secrets.”

“No.” Simon said.

“I’ll be fine.” River told him. “I’ll be your bounty, Jubal Early.” She added. “And I’ll just fade away.” She echoed the sentiment she’d told Lily earlier.

“Well, finally something goes according to—” Early started, but then Simon rushed at him.

“Simon?” River asked, concerned. Early’s gun went off. River screamed.

“See? That’s what it feels like.” Early told him. “Hang tight, darling. Early’s on the move.”

River could hear more fighting, then silence.

“Shh, it’s okay.” River whispered to Simon.

“You made the right move, darling. Best for you to come with old Early.” The bounty hunter said as he exited _Serenity_.

“You think so?” Mal asked, appearing behind him. “Some of us feel differently.” He added, before shoving Early off into space.

River smiled and put her helmet back on, climbing out of Early’s ship and floating back down to _Serenity_.

“Permission to come aboard?” River asked Mal as he caught her.

“You know, you ain’t quite right.” He told her.

“It’s the popular theory.” She quipped back, grinning.

“Go on, get in there. Give your brother a thrashing for messing up your plan.” Mal told her gently, smiling.

“He takes so much looking after.” River said, happily.

\--

Kaylee, River and Lily sat on the floor of the cargo hold some time later, playing jacks. Lily was leaning against River’s side.

“And then his folks came by to fetch him,” Kaylee was regaling them with some story of her slightly younger days. “And it turns out he’s like, fourteen years old!” All three girls laughed. “I mean, he must’ve been some kind of genetic experiment cause I swear this guy was…” Kaylee trailed off and made a meaningful look and gesture. “Oh, my daddy whupped me so hard.” She bounced the ball. “Oh, one of fours. Let’s see you match that.” She handed the ball to River.

“I can win this.” River said.

“I’m hearing a lot of talk there, genius. Come on. Show me what you got.” Kaylee taunted.

River eyed the ball, then bounced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next up is the movie. I haven't decided whether it will be all one chapter or I will break it into 2 or 3. It really depends on how much I think I can write. Best thing to do in this case would be to start writing. I'll try to have it up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me, this is just the beginning. I intend to have the next chapter be basically all the episodes except the last one. I will work through the movie as well and beyond that. I have outlines for the next 3 or 4 chapters. And yes, the pairings will only happen when they canonically happen (AKA the movie for Mal/Inara and Kaylee/Simon). As for the pairing with Lily, you will have to see. This is my first Firefly fic mostly because I never had an ideas before now. I can make no promises of when the next chapter will be up, but I will work very hard to see that it is soon.


End file.
